Hayate no Gotoku!: Boku ga Romeo de Romeo ga Boku de
(Translated as Hayate The Combat Butler I am Romeo and Romeo is Me) is the first Hayate no Gotoku video game made by Konami for the Nintendo DS system released on August 23, 2007. A Limited Edition of the game includes a Drama CD and a Hakuou Academy Student Notebook was also released the same date that the game was released. Story The story starts off with introducing the characters and is set at Hakuou Academy. Hayate who studies at Hakuou Academy has a duty to take Nagi to the same school. Coincidentally, the school holds a play but as usual Nagi didn't pay attention to it as she thought it was really boring. Student Council Trio (Izumi Segawa, Miki Hanabishi, and Risa Asakaze) have picked Hayate to play as the main male character. Of course, Nagi objects but what Miki told her has changed her mind. The play needs a main female character who will be partnered to Hayate to a Love-Love Story Play that the school holds. And thus, Hayate was again forced to be part of something he didn't even agree on. Gameplay The game has a lot to offer. In the Main Menu, you can either start a New Game or Load the previously saved game. There is also the Gallery Mode where you can view most of the scenes, costumes, voices, and mini-games that you have unlocked so far. The Option mode lets you change the Narrator of the game from the Original Default Narrator or the Hayate Ayasaki Narrator. You can also buy or change Hayate's current costume inside the Option mode. Buying costumes needs "Pathos", a currency used in the game. Pathos are acquired either by playing in the Game Corner or occasionally, if you have answered the correct question or trivia from the other characters. After you finish the game, you will unlock Omake Mode. Omake Mode features 4 Side-stories that will feature some mini-games. Though the game can be referred as paying homage to William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet", the other girls features other stories like Cinderella or Snow White.''' '' ' The game simply has a tagline, "If you want Hayate to end up with someone else, then play this game!" That said this is true as there are actually 6 girls to choose from when Izumi asks Hayate who he wants to be partnered with: Nagi Sanzenin Hinagiku Katsura Isumi Saginomiya Sakuya Aizawa Ayumu Nishizawa Secret (If certain conditions are met, you can choose Maria) Once Hayate has chosen a girl, it will depend on the player itself whether he answers correctly or not to some questions. Like any other Visual Novel type games, what you chose and answer will affect the game. If ever the player picks an answer that resulted in "Bad End", the game will still continue but the chance of getting a bad ending has increased. The player can take a break once a Chapter or Scene has ended and will be redirected to the Intermission Menu. In there, you can choose to go to the next chapter or scene, choose Game Corner, Change or Buy a costume for the girl that you chose, Save the game or Load the game.'' '' In the Game Corner, you will be prompted to play a random mini-game that is loosely based on Konami's arcade games (Gradius, TwinBee, etc.) and this is the other way for getting Pathos for you to use in buying costumes. Your score in the mini-game will be converted to Pathos. The mini-game can only be played once every chapter. Noteworthy *Even though Hayate is already the main character of the game, Hermione Ayasaki makes an appearance as a different person and even sports her own side-story, Hermione no Gotoku. *All mini-games featured in the Game Corner are a reference to Konami's arcade hits titles mainly, Gradius and Twin Bee. *Some costumes and side-stories played in Omake mode can be unlocked via passwords. Navigation